Privates Grandest Adventure
by PenguinPower1101
Summary: when skipper goes missing, it s up to private to bring him home, with help from old friends and a little assistance from people that everybody knows but nobody s ever seen. movie and show combined. crossover with Rise of the guardians Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, Eggy, Classified, Eva, Short Fuse, Corporal, Dr Blowhole, Dave,
1. Brotherly Bonding

Chapter one:

Little private penguin waddled through central park with skipper, munching snow cones and laughing about blowhole`s latest humiliating defeat.

"Ya know private," skipper broke the happy moment with a more serious tone in his voice, "there`s something I have to tell you," he began.

"Is it something nice?" private asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," skipper replied.

"Then it can wait," private declared.

"It can?" skipper asked, "for how long?" he inquired.

"Forever and ever," private informed.

**_Skipper: forever and ever, is a very long time Private_**

**_Private: forever, isn't long at all, when I`m with you. _**

**_Private: I want to call your name, forever, and you will always answer, forever, and both of us will be forever you and me, forever and ever_**

**_Skipper: I want to stay like this, forever, if only I could promise, forever. Then we could just be we, forever you and me, _**

**_Both: forever and ever._**

**_Skipper: forever and ever, is a very long time Private_**

**_Private: forever, isn't long at all skipper, when I`m with you. _**

**_Private: I want to be with you, forever, I want you right here beside me forever,_**

**_Skipper: one thing you should know, no matter where I go, we`ll always be together,_**

**_Both: forever and ever._**

Skipper heard the zoo clock chime eleven, "hey we better get back," he urged,

"Oh skipper, I`m having a lovely time just you and me," private protested, "can`t we stay a little longer?" he asked.

"Negative private, I`m enjoying time just with you as well, but Kowalski's taking you out after lunch, remember?" skipper reminded.

"Oh right," private suddenly recollected, and the two penguins started waddling back to the zoo where rico and Kowalski were holding down the fort with the smile and wave routine.

**A/N: well first chapter, finished sooner than i expected, song is from pooh`s grand adventure, if you haven't seen it, i highly recommend it. i own nothing except this idea. **

**penguins of Madagascar. (c) dream works**

**forever and ever (c) disney. **


	2. on naughty list? you hold record!

That afternoon, Kowalski took private out as promised, the chimps had told the youngest penguin about a film titled _rise of the guardians. _Private thought it sounded good and skipper ordered Kowalski to take the youngest penguin to see it.

"I`m really excited Kowalski," private revealed as the duo waddled into the cinema center, "mason and Phil were reading me the newspaper and the movies getting rave reviews," he explained.

"Oh private, I just hope you aren't disappointed if it doesn't turn out exactly like you expect", Kowalski said.

The movie turned out to be even more than private expected; a riveting tale of a young winter spirit named jack frost who has no Idea what he`s meant to do, for over three hundred years, jack is alone and unseen by the world around him. Until one day he finds himself smack bang in the middle of an ancient fight between the legendary guardians consisting of Nicholas St. North (Santa Claus), E. aster bunnymund (Easter bunny), Toothania (the tooth fairy) and Sanderson mansnoozie (sandman) and an evil spirit named pitch black, also known as the boogeyman. Full of twists and turns, private was enthralled from the first minute. Even Kowalski, who had planned to work on his calculations for his latest experiment during the session, put down his notepad and got wrapped up in the adventure. While Private believed with all his heart that the guardians were real, Kowalski on the other hand, passed it off as a really good movie but just that, a movie.

That evening, private told skipper and rico all about the movie. The zoo was now closed for the day, so the penguins were free to do their own thing. Kowalski disappeared into his lab soon after and skipper had gone for a swim. Rico was busy painting a portrait of his dolly, when private approached him.

"Rico, may I have some crayons and some paper please?" the littlest penguin requested politely.

"Uh huh!" rico replied and regurgitated the art materials.

"Thanks a lot rico," private acknowledged gratefully, gathered the supplies off the floor, sat down at the table and began to draw.

Rico looked at his little brother strangely; private was saying nonsense while sketching his picture.

"I hope you like the loop-de-loops!" private cried out, waving a red crayon in the air excitedly, "oh I must sound completely cuckoo," he admitted, realizing rico had heard his mutterings.

"Ummmmm...Yup!" rico confirmed.

"Don't worry rico, i`m just quoting the movie from this afternoon," the small penguin explained, "it really was smashing, you would have loved it," he babbled, continuing to draw. Rico left the painting for a moment and went to look over private`s shoulder (or so to speak) private noticed his big brother`s shadow on the paper.

"See, that`s jack, north, bunny, tooth and sandy," private explained to the older penguin, pointing to each character in turn.

Rico wolf-whistled when private pointed to the hummingbird fairy.

"Rico!" private scolded, "your dolly`s just over there remember!" he recapped.

"Oh no!" rico exclaimed in panic, running over to kiss his doll.

Outside the porthole window, skipper smiled fondly at the scene.

A/N: two chapters in one day, is that even possible? hope you enjoy

i own nothing except this idea.

Penguins of Madagascar and rise of the guardians (c) dream works


	3. my beautiful boy

Three nights later…

Private tossed and turned in his bunk, plagued by a hideous nightmare. The smallest penguin could hear the evil laugh of Doctor Blowhole and clunking of the dolphin`s latest invention. Suddenly a badly wounded dream-skipper entered the lair, determined to save his men. Dream-Blowhole blasted dream-skipper with the strange contraption and the penguin fell to the ground.

"Well it seems someone wont be racing to the rescue anymore," dream-blowhole declared.

Private woke up at that statement, screaming his little lungs out. The little penguin`s howls turned to tears.

"Chimy changa private, what`s wrong?" asked skipper as he came down from the bunk above.

"Skipper, you`re alive," private gasped in disbelief.

"Of course i`m alive, why wouldn't I be?" skipper inquired.

"I saw blowhole kill you," private explained.

"Oh I see," skipper couldn't help smiling at his youngest soldier, "you were just having a nightmare young private," he revealed.

"Oh skipper, it was so real, blowhole was there, and Kowalski and rico. Then you showed up but you were badly hurt, then blowhole hit you with some sort of beam and it killed you," private babbled between sobs.

"Hey calm down there," skipper soothed, "it was just a bad dream," he assured.

"Are you sure skipper?" private double checked, "cause In the movie I saw with Kowalski the other day the evil guy feeds off kids fear by giving them horrible dreams, he could have been in here," the little penguin reasoned.

"Private, I`m positive that nobody was in here and your dream wasn't real," skipper confirmed, "now get some shut eye," he instructed, beginning to climb the ladder back to his bunk.

"Skipper, i`m still frightened," private revealed, "Could I have my Lunacorns blanket?" he asked timidly.

Skipper sighed in frustration, "sure private," he agreed and climbed up to the top bunk where rico was sound asleep, prized the psychopath's beak open and reached around inside till the leader found the blanket in question. Then skipper snapped rico`s beak shut again and climbed back down again.

"Thank you skipper," private spoke gratefully as the older penguin tucked him in. skipper could sense that the younger penguin wanted him to stay close, dreading a long night, skipper recalled a lullaby he`d heard while stopping by a penthouse window on a new york city mission.

**_Close your eyes have no fear. _**

**_The monster`s gone, he`s on the run and your daddy`s here. _**

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful boy._**

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful boy._**

**_Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer, _**

**_Everyday, in very way, _**

**_It`s getting better and better. _**

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful boy._**

**_Out on the ocean, sailing away, _**

**_I can hardly wait,_**

**_To see you come of age,_**

**_But I guess we`ll both just have to be patient, _**

**_Cause it`s a long way to go, _**

**_A hard row to hoe, _**

**_Yes it`s a long way to go, _**

**_But in the meantime, _**

**_Before you cross the street, take my _****_hand_****_, _**_umm wing _

**_Life is what happens to you _**

**_While you're busy planning a bigger thing_**

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful boy._**

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful boy._**

**_Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer, _**

**_Everyday, in very way, _**

**_It`s getting better and better. _**

**_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful boy._**

**_Darling, Darling, Darling, _**

**_My beautiful boy _**

By the time skipper finished, private`s breathing had become slow and steady. Skipper pulled up the blanket, and before he knew what he was doing, kissed private gently on the cheek. The small penguin snuggled into the blanket and let out a small sigh. Skipper climbed into his own bunk and fell into a deep sleep just as a golden stream floated into the room through a gap in the hatch.

**A/N: ok chapter three officially over and done with, this story is really chugging along. don't worry though lots more to come. **

**and yes the source of the lullaby is meant to be a reference to Mr. Peabody and Sherman, one of my favourite movies released in 2014 **

**i own nothing. **

**penguins of Madagascar and mr peabody and Sherman (c) dream works**

**beautiful boy (c) john Lennon. **


	4. time to say goodbye

Chapter Four.

Early The next morning, Private rolled over and opened his eyes. Although he didn't know why, private leaned out and looked at the bunk above his, the one where skipper usually slept. It was empty. A brown kit bag was gone and so was skipper`s headset. The hatch was also open a crack. Private hurriedly got out of bed and popped out the hatch, nearing the zoo gates was the familiar shape of skipper.

"Skipper!" private called out and hurried toward the leader.

Skipper turned around, "private!"

"Where are you going?" Private asked when he reached his eldest brother.

"Private you know the other day when I said I had something to tell you?" skipper inquired.

"Yes," private replied, recalling that moment clearly.

"I`m going solo, I can`t tell you where i`m going or when I'll be back," skipper explained.

"You sure I can't come with you? It wont take me very long to pack," private enquired.

"I`m sorry private, but you need to stay here," skipper insisted.

"Okay skipper," private sighed, "I'll miss you," he revealed.

"I... I`ll miss you too," skipper admitted, "but I'll be back before you know it," he reassured.

"Do you really have to go?" private double-checked.

"You`ll be fine private," skipper affirmed, "I just want you to remember something," he instructed.

"What`s that?" private asked curiously.

"You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think," the eldest penguin informed.

"Huh?" private asked, clearly confused by the phrase.

"You`ll understand someday," skipper replied mysteriously, "Now listen, I really gotta go," he declared.

Private looked sad, "skipper, will do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything for you my little private," skipper replied tenderly.

"Remember us for when you come home," the littlest penguin requested, referencing skipper`s last solo mission.

Skipper leaned forward and kissed private gently on the forehead, "I promise that I'll see you when I get back," he hugged the smaller penguin and zoomed off into the sunrise.

"I'll be waiting," private whispered.

**A/N:****so sad, skipper seems kinda sad to go solo and private doesn't want him to leave. **

**can anybody pick up the line that i picked up from disney`s Frozen?**

**i own nothing**

**penguins of Madagascar (c) dreamworks animation **

**frozen (c) disney.**


	5. wherever you are

Private couldn`t sleep, it had been a whole week since skipper went solo, and still the leader had not returned. The littlest penguin left the safety of the headquarters and went for a quick walk around the zoo. There wasn't a soul about, except Leonard the koala but he wasn't very nice to talk with. Private bounced up a tree on the edge of the zoo and the park, it was usually the place to find skipper when the leader needed some alone time. Private closed his eyes and cherished the memory of the lullaby skipper sang him the night before leaving. It didn't help. Private thought about his nightmare, wondering if it was going to come true, then quickly dismissed the thought. Private then remembered how the guardians always looked to the moon when unsure of what to do next. Private ran to the edge of the branch he was perched on and began to hum a slow tune.

**_Come out moon, come out wishing star, come out come out, wherever you are._**

**_I`m out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake,_**

**_Come and find me, _**

**_I`m empty and I `m cold, and my heart`s about to break,_**

**_Come and find me,_**

**_I need you to come here and find me, _**

**_Cause without you i`m totally lost,_**

**_I`ve hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far._**

**_I can only dream of you, wherever you are. _**

**_I`ll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile, _**

**_I`ll be with you, just for a while. _**

**_But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise; I will lose you. _**

**_Because it`s just a dream, when I open up my eyes I will lose you. _**

**_I used to believe in forever, but forever`s too good to be true._**

**_I`ve hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far._**

**_I don't know what else to do, _**

**_Except to try to dream of you, _**

**_And wonder if you`re dreaming to, _**

**_Wherever you are. _**

**_Wherever you are._**

Private yawned at the end of the song, snuggled into a nook within the branches and fell fast asleep.

***Dream sequence begins***

Private was confused, his surroundings seemed so familiar yet he hadn't a clue where he was. It was pure white all around, snow filled the air and the little penguin could just make out a small wooden hut in the distance, "maybe someone in that hut can help me," he said to the world in general. Struggling against the bitter wind, private finally reached the hut and knocked gently on the door. There was a shout of "just coming!" in what sounded like a Russian accent. Private fell over backwards with shock as who should open the door, nobody but Nicholas St. North, the guardian of wonder himself. Private was nearly frozen, but he felt huge hands gently pick him up, and carry him inside. Having virtually grown up away from Antarctica, private was the most sensitive to the cold out of the four brothers.

"Hey north, you found a penguin," commented the guardian of fun, Jack Frost.

"Yes I did," north replied to the winter spirit, "he feels very cold, which is unusual for penguins," he explained.

"What should we do?" jack asked.

"First of all, let`s get him warmed up, then we call the others," north declared.

"Why do the others need to get involved with this?" jack enquired, almost naively.

"Because penguins are native to the south pole and surrounding areas, the most far north they go is the Galapagos, you never find one in the north pole," north explained, "you should know that being a winter sprite jack," he chided. Jack blushed bright purple.

North put private by the fire and flipped a switch near a huge globe, lighting it up. Private slowly opened his eyes and saw jack sitting nearby.

"Hey there little guy," jack whispered.

"Oh wow! I can't believe it, your jack frost! And i`m at the North Pole and…" private babbled.

"Hey slow down," the winter sprite soothed, "first of all, how can you talk?" he asked.

" The language of penguins is very similar to that of ducks Jack," north explained, "you`ve become quite fluent in duck, so that's how you can understand this little penguin," he clarified. Private nodded enthusiastically.

"Tell me little one, what`s your name?" north asked kindly.

"I`m private," replied private.

"Isn't that a military rank?" asked jack, not so long ago, he`d been the technical "private" of the guardians.

"Well, yes," private responded, "but it`s my name too, my brothers and I live in the central park zoo in new york city, we run a super secret, hush, hush commando operation," he explained.

"Sounds exciting," jack commented.

"I can`t feel my feet! I can`t feel my feet!" came a cry from outside.

"That sounds like bunny!" exclaimed private, excitedly.

"How do you know?" jack asked the little penguin curiously as North told some yetis to let the Pooka in.

"You`re all in a movie, my big brother Kowalski took me to see last week," private clarified.

"Ok," jack nodded, he`d overheard kids talking about the movie whilst giving them a snow day.

"All right north, what`s going on in here?" came a gruff Australian accent, private looked over and saw a huge rabbit walking in.

"Hi kangaroo," jack smirked.

"Watch it frostbite," bunny snapped and then he heard private giggling, "Crikey, how did he get here?" the Pooka questioned in shock, laying eyes on the penguin for the first time.

By now tooth and sandy had also arrived, North told the guardians the entire story.

"Poor little fella," bunny said sympathetically.

"Are you all alone?" tooth asked, scooping private up in a motherly fashion.

"Well no, I have my brothers back in new york," private explained.

Sandy made an incomplete mathematical equation in sand above his head.

"Sandy wants to know how many brothers you have," jack translated.

"Three, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico, all older than me," private told the guardians.

"What about your parents?" Jack asked.

"I didn't know my parents, I was a lost egg, skipper Kowalski and rico are also orphans and they rescued my egg back in Antarctica and raised me," private enlightened. The winter spirit looked at the floor, he knew what it was like to be adopted into a family, he`d lost everything when he saved his sister from drowning and after three hundred years, he was adopted into the "family" of the guardians.

"Oh you might be able to help me," private suddenly realized, "would you all mind terribly looking out for my eldest brother skipper?" he inquired.

"Why?" tooth asked curiously.

"Skipper went on a solo mission last week and hasn't returned, I really miss him and i`m really worried something bad might have happened to him, please keep your eyes open?" the little penguin begged.

"What does he look like?" north asked.

"He`s a tad taller than me, ice blue eyes, orange feet and beak, and a flat head," private described.

"Ok we`ll keep an eye out," tooth promised.

Private yawned, "sounds like someone needs to go to bed," jack suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll just curl up here by the fire," private decided sleepily, "goodnight, it was very nice meeting you all," he smiled. Sandy sprinkled some golden dream sand and private fell asleep.

***Dream sequence Ends***

The next thing private knew was the feeling of someone poking him. His eyes opened he saw Kowalski and rico standing over him.

"Ugh, what time is it?" private asked.

"About 8o`clock," Kowalski replied, "which Is why we need to get you to back to HQ and give you some breakfast before opening time," he urged.

"Kowalski what happened to the North Pole, and the guardians?" the little penguin enquired, climbing down from the tree.

"You were dreaming private. Rico and I found you sound asleep in this tree, we`ve been worried sick," the tallest penguin explained.

"Yup," rico confirmed.

Private sighed and looked at the sky as he headed back to the penguin habitat, "I hope it wasn't a dream and you remember your promise," he whispered before belly sliding in order to catch up with his brothers.

Private didn't see it, but a small pattern of frost appeared on the tree trunk and ran along the ground…

**A/N chapter five done, wow that was long. **

** really enjoyed writing the dream sequence, private was really adorable in that scene**

** i own nothing**

**P.O.M (C) dreamworks**

**rise of the guardians/ the guardians of childhood (c) dreamworks / William Joyce **

**wherever you are (c) disney **


	6. skipper in a pickle

Chapter Six.

Skipper paced back and forth in his jail cell, oh how did he end up in Denmark of all places? The mission had started well enough, after holding back tears saying goodbye to private. Skipper had got on a flight from JFK to Lima in Peru. The flight took roughly eight hours. Upon landing, the penguin sought out a place to stay. Skipper soon stumbled across a home for retired bears; the residents were kind enough to let him stay, though he never revealed the real reason for his sudden appearance. When not recon, skipper would do kind things like collecting the mail; a nice old bear named Lucy received many postcards from London England, she said they were from her Sobrino, Skipper knew that "Sobrino" meant nephew in Spanish. Then, four days into the mission, skipper was walking through the dense jungle with the feeling someone was watching him. That was the last thing the penguin remembered before finding himself, without his kitbag, on the statue of the little mermaid in Copenhagen with a splitting headache.

"Someone must have knocked me out and brought me to Denmark," skipper mused while pacing, "but who?" he racked his brain.

Suddenly a guard opened the door. "You`re in luck," he said, "somebody paid your bail"

"_Even if it is those Afro circus hippies, I will be glad to get outta here_," the penguin thought as the guards led him down the halls. Yet two chimpanzees dressed like "the king of Versailles" didn't greet skipper, but a human skipper instantaneously recognized, "Derek!" the penguin squawked. In his mind, the commando heard Kowalski's voice, "Dave," Imaginary-Kowalski corrected.

"Dave!" skipper squawked again.

Dave took skipper back to his secret base in a pet carrier, "oh great out of the frying pan and into the fire!" the penguin exclaimed. Skipper was surprised to hear a very familiar voice ask, "well, did you get the pen-goo-in or not?"

"Yes, he`s over there in the pet carrier," Dave replied, removing his human guise and revealing his true octopus form. The other voice let out an evil laugh; it was a chuckle that skipper would know anywhere, the other voice belonged to his other arch-nemesis, Dr Blowhole. That dolphin was pure evil, with skin that`s surprisingly pleasant to the touch. Blowhole went over to the pet carrier and looked at skipper through the wire door, the penguin commando glared back.

"My apologies for the slight detour in bringing you to the lair skipper," blowhole commented, "knocking you out and having you left in a Danish jail cell for a few days was the only to capture you without you fighting back," the evil mammal explained.

"Now that you're here," Dave cut in, "we`d like to introduce you to a friend of ours," he prompted. The dolphin and octopus stepped aside and a large shadow cast itself over the door of the cage and a threating cackle echoed through out.

"Please tell me this is all just some horrible nightmare" skipper pleaded.

"Oh no little penguin," said a slick voice, "the nightmares are just beginning…"

**A/N, yes this one is short, but the tension is really building,**

**for those of you who guessed, skipper was at the home for retired bears in lima, i couldn't help it, i love love love Paddington bear.**

**i own nothing.**

**penguins of Madagascar (c) dreamworks**

**rise of the guardians/ guardians of childhood (c) dreamworks/ William Joyce.**

**paddington bear (c) Michael bond**


	7. adventure is a wonderful thing

Chapter Seven:

The day after private`s dream about the guardians, the little penguin was sitting in Marlene`s habitat, sharing fish with the otter.

"And then, Jamie and his friends discovered that sandy had come back, pitch was basically washed up from that moment," private giggled, recalling that scene in the movie.

"That sounds amazing private," Marlene commented, "how about when skipper comes back the five of us sneak out to see it together? We could bring eggy and make it six?" she suggested.

Private`s face dropped, "sounds just smashing," he sighed.

Marlene knew that mentioning skipper may not have been the best idea, " cheer up, he`ll come back," she reassured.

"Oh Marlene, how do we know that something bad hasn't happened to skipper?" private asked, almost in tears.

"Because, well, someone would find out and try to contact you," Marlene revealed.

"I suppose," private looked at the floor.

"Would it make you feel better if we tried to find him?" Marlene asked, "You could lead," she pointed out.

"It would make me feel better," private admitted, "but I wasn't even successful at leading a raid on the Winky factory," he reminded.

"You can do this private, I know you can," Marlene urged and started to sing.

**_There`s a hero, if you look inside your heart,_**

**_You don't have to be afraid of what you are. _**

**_There`s an answer if you reach into your soul, _**

**_And the sorrow that you know will melt away. _**

**_Then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, _**

**_And you cast your fears aside,_**

**_And you know you can survive _**

**_So when you feel like hope is gone, _**

**_Look inside you and be strong,_**

**_And you`ll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you. _**

**_It`s a long road, when you face the world alone, _**

**_No reaches out a hand_**_**for you to hold,**_

**_You can find love, if you search within yourself, _**

**_And the emptiness you felt will disappear. _**

**_Then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, _**

**_And you cast your fears aside,_**

**_And you know you can survive _**

**_So when you feel like hope is gone, _**

**_Look inside you and be strong,_**

**_And you`ll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you. _**

**_Ohhhhh-Ohhhhh_**

**_Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow,_**

**_But don't let anyone tear them away, _**

**_Hold On, there will be tomorrow,_**

**_In time, you`ll find the way. _**

**_Then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, _**

**_And you cast your fears aside,_**

**_And you know you can survive _**

**_So when you feel like hope is gone, _**

**_Look inside you and be strong,_**

**_And you`ll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you. _**

Private thought about it for a moment, then he thought of jack frost, the line "you`re all hard work and deadlines, i`m snowballs and fun times, i`m not a guardian" ran through the little penguin`s head and how heroic jack was at the end when everybody thought he couldn't do it.

"You know what Marlene?" private questioned after what seemed like an eternity to the otter, "I'll do it!" he declared.

"Oh private that`s great," Marlene exclaimed, hugging her small companion.

******

"We`re going to do what?" Kowalski exclaimed when private briefed his brothers.

"You heard me correct Kowalski" private replied, "as soon as the zoo closes we are going to launch a search and rescue operation in order to find skipper and bring him home," he confirmed.

"But why are you in charge?" Kowalski stammered, "you`re just a private," he reminded.

"Because Kowalski, the last time you were in charge during skipper`s absence, we got attacked by a giant musical monster, and the time before that we were frozen by the blue hen and ended up with the flu," the littlest penguin listed. Kowalski blushed with embarrassment at the memories.

"Anyway, I have a plan, Kowalski, you always plant tracking devices in our kit bags in case one of us gets lost, right?" private interrogated.

"You are correct private," Kowalski confirmed, "but how is that going to help us find skipper?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"Simple, on the morning he left, skipper was carrying a light brown kit bag. If we track the kit bag, we`ll find skipper," private explained.

"Private, you're a genius!" Kowalski exclaimed joyously and ran to the penguin`s computer.

About ten minutes later, Kowalski reappeared with a pinpoint, "according to my calculations, skipper is roughly located… here!" the scientist declared, driving a drawing pin into a map of the world dramatically…

**A/N: woah, seven chapters down, lots more to go. **

**this is where private`s grand adventure truly begins, the last few chapters are the events that lead to it. **

**i own nothing.**

**penguins of madagascar (C) dreamworks **

**rise of the guardians/ guardians of childhood (c) dreamworks/ William Joyce **

**hero (C) Mariah carey**


	8. curiouser and curiouser

"Lima, Peru!" private exclaimed, examining the spot where Kowalski had thrust the pin.

"Yum!" rico yelled, for he loved South America.

"Right, Kowalski, rico, gather your things, I`m going to go tell Marlene and eggy to do the same, we`re going to South America," private declared. The other two penguins saluted.

At 6 o`clock that night, three penguins, an otter and a duckling, snuck aboard the next flight to skipper`s supposed location. Little did they know that they were on a wild goose chase; for by leaving skipper`s kit bag behind, Hans the puffin had made sure that any rescue party following skipper wouldn't find him. Until he inadvertently left a clue by unknowingly dropping a Danish newspaper with Skipper`s picture on the front, detailing the arrest.

Upon arriving in Peru, the team started to track skipper, they`d all slept on the flight so no one was tired. Private had once again dreamt of the guardians, except in that dream, he _was_ Jack Frost, Kowalski was bunny, rico was sandy, Marlene was tooth and eggy was Jamie. And it wasn't skipper who was missing, but north instead. Also blowhole was pitch. The dream ended when private/jack fainted after pitch/blowhole`s defeat and tooth/Marlene was shaking him. Private opened his eyes to find himself, and his friends back to normal and skipper still absent.

Tracking the kit bag was easier done than said, except they found it hanging on a tree branch with no skipper attached. Kowalski and rico slumped down on some rocks in defeat, "it`s hopeless, we have no idea where skipper could be," Kowalski moaned.

"No!" private disagreed, "Kowalski did you give up jiggles even though you knew what skipper would say?" private asked.

"No, I didn't," Kowalski, replied.

"Rico, did you give up on chasing your doll when Julian tried to return her to Glamourtopia even though you knew that your marble jar would be empty?" the little penguin interrogated.

"Nope!" rico responded.

"Eggy did you give up on getting your commando license, even though everyone thought you were too little?" private questioned his little friend.

"No sir!" eggy saluted.

"What about you Marlene? Did you give up on helping skipper when officer X trapped you in the convince store?"

"No, no I didn't," answered Marlene

"And I certainly didn't give up when Barry the red poison dart frog paralyzed my brothers," private reminded heroically, "don't you see, we may seem helpless without skipper, but we can still pull together and save the day, as long as we never give up!" the little penguin spieled. Kowalski, rico and Marlene applauded while eggy waddled off and ended up with a newspaper plastered to his fluffy yellow body.

"Hey everyone, a little help over here please?" came the duckling`s muffled cry.

"Eggy!" Marlene exclaimed and ran over to help her little friend.

"Ugh, that`s better," eggy commented when the otter pulled off the newspaper.

By now, Kowalski, rico and private had caught up; "Einstein's underpants!" shouted the tallest penguin when he saw the newspaper.

"It`s skipper!" private exclaimed "and he`s been… arrested?" he double-checked.

"It certainly looks that way," Marlene summarized.

Rico babbled gibberish and pointed to something on the corner of the paper.

"Newton`s nickers!" Kowalski shouted, looking at what rico was trying to show them, "skipper`s in Denmark!" he revealed.

"How do you know?" eggy asked, just getting over the fact that his idol had possibly been arrested.

"This is a Danish newspaper," Kowalski analyzed, "see that's the Danish flag in the corner," he pointed out.

"Not yum!" rico commented.

"But why is skipper in Denmark when his kitbag is here in Peru?" private asked.

"Based on available data I have, nothing," Kowalski admitted, somewhat sheepishly

"That`s ok Kowalski," private comforted, "Let`s get skipper`s bag down anyway, it will probably have food and equipment inside it that we can use," he directed.

Not long after, thanks to a little teamwork, skipper`s kitbag was down from the tree and safely in the custody of private and his friends.

"Let`s open it and have a look what skipper had with him," Kowalski suggested.

"Ok Kowalski," private agreed, "you're the second eldest, you should open it," he prompted.

Kowalski unzipped the bag and suddenly felt dizzy, "g-get-a-away f-from it," he stammered, everyone did so and the tallest penguin collapsed onto rico. Rico regurgitated a bucket and Marlene fetched some cold water from the nearby river. The otter sloshed the water onto Kowalski's face, waking him up.

"What was that Kowalski?" private asked, quite concerned for his big brother.

"That was chloroform," Kowalski explained, "skipper was here in Peru, but someone must have put chloroform on the inner fabric of the bag and when skipper unzipped it to get something out, he became unconscious, just like I almost did just then," he deducted.

"Who would do a thing like that?" eggy asked naïvely.

"You`d be surprised," private replied, "Hans the puffin for a start, then there`s Clemson, Savio, Captain Chantal Dubious A.K.A the crazy lady of Monaco, Dr. Blowhole and, i`m sure i`m forgetting somebody, oh that's right, Debby," he listed.

"Dave," Kowalski corrected, leaning on rico, as his legs were still wobbly.

"Who`s Debby, I mean Dave?" eggy enquired.

"Long story, how about when we get skipper back, the four of us tell you when we`re on our way home?" private suggested.

"Ok," eggy agreed.

"Well what now?" Marlene puzzled.

"Isn't it obvious?" interrogated private.

"No, no its not," Marlene replied.

"We go to Denmark!" the little penguin declared.

Kowalski and Rico groaned as a little green, blue and yellow blur sped through the trees behind them.

**A/N ok now we`re getting into the swing of things**

**so, someone put chloroform into skippers bag and used it to knock him out so whoever it was could take him to Denmark for the arrest.**

**i own nothing**

**penguins of Madagascar (C) dreamworks **

**rise of the guardians/ guardians of childhood (C) dreamworks/ William Joyce**


	9. another hurdle

Chapter Nine:

Skipper screamed as he shook himself awake. What was with the nightmares all of a sudden? He`d never suffered with them before. The penguin thought about what Private had said to him the night before he left. Could the sinister dolphin outside the pet carrier really be working with… no, he was just a movie character, a made up being. Skipper settled himself against the wall of the cage, it was obvious he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night. Would he ever get home to his brothers again? Skipper pondered this and thought of a _great_ ally to his team.

"Oh where`s Classified and the north wind when I need them," Skipper moaned.

Touching down in Denmark, Private led his team to the jail. Just to find out that they were mere hours too late. Saddened at discovering yet another dead-end, Private ran to the little mermaid statue and cried. The little penguin dried his tears and looked at Skipper`s kitbag. He didn't even realize he had it with him. Private stood up and was about to cast the bag into the sea; thereby accepting the fact that Skipper was never coming home. Until something made him stop, he would never know why he did it but Private unzipped the bag and had a look at it`s contents. Aside from the usual commando/adventurer type equipment, Private found an open but untouched packet of cheesy dibbles and something he would never expect to find. An ornate, gilded locket. Private didn't mean to pry, but he opened the locket and got the shock of his life, the little trinket unfolded concertina style and revealed photographs of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private himself. Marlene was waiting for Private a little way away and the little penguin hurried towards her.

"Marlene, look at what I found!" the little penguin exclaimed as he met up with his friend.

"What is it Private?" the otter asked curiously.

"It`s a locket, I found it in Skipper`s kitbag," Private replied, "and look," he prompted.

Marlene examined the locket, "why it`s the four of you," she gasped in surprise.

"I didn't even know Skipper _had_ that," Kowalski revealed when he and Rico caught up.

Marlene undid the clasp on the locket chain and put it around Private`s neck, it slid right off. So Rico coughed up a small pouch, the otter slipped the locket inside and private wore the velvet purse around his neck.

" Now we just need to track Skipper`s movements," Kowalski deduced, "but how?" he wondered.

"I know!" Private exclaimed, "who at least tried to help you when I was kidnapped by Dave?" he asked.

"The North Wind!" Kowalski and rico exclaimed together.

"Wait, the who?" Marlene asked.

"Classified, Eva, Short Fuse and Corporal," Private clarified.

"And where exactly is their headquarters?" Eggy enquired.

"There`s a secret entrance to it in London zoo, England," Kowalski revealed.

Marlene and Eggy groaned in frustration as a flower mysteriously appeared in a nearby alleyway.

** A/N: right chapter nine is history, i might revise when book is finished, but i don't know at the moment. **

** i chose London zoo as the location for a secret entrance to the north wind`s headquarters for a bit of a James bond-ish feel.**

**i own nothing.**

**penguins of Madagascar (c) dreamworks animation **

**rise of the guardians/the guardians of childhood (c) dreamworks animation/William Joyce**


	10. old friends, new problem

Private and his friends wandered Copenhagen, trying to figure out how to get to London. They`d spent enough time in aircraft holds in the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours to last anybody a whole year, going by boat would take too long and driving just wasn't an option.

Suddenly, Kowalski saw a snow cone cart out of the corner of his eye, and it was hurtling straight towards them.

"Great Galileo's Garters!" the tallest penguin exclaimed pushing his friends out of the way and getting hit himself. Everyone else started at the geek with concern.

"No need to paint, I'm as flopsy-faced as ever." Kowalski reassured, getting up and dusting himself off.

"I don't know Kowalski," contradicted Private, noticing the bump on his brother`s head, "maybe you should lay down for a while," he suggested.

"Flibity-jibbit, man, I'm as juxtaposed as the next hamburger" Kowalski replied defiantly. Marlene and Rico exchanged glances.

Abruptly, the cart crashed nearby, the team ran to investigate, including a highly dazed Kowalski.

"That`s it! That`s the last flippin time I take reconnaissance in a street vendors cart!" yelled a familiar voice from within close proximity.

"That voice, it couldn't be? Could it?" Private wondered aloud, his questions were answered when out of the rapidly melting ice came Short Fuse the seal.

"Short Fuse, are you alright?" Classified asked, coming down off the rooftop, quickly followed by Eva and Corporal.

"Yeah, i`m fine boss," Short Fuse confirmed, shaking himself dry.

"Well I'll be a bicycle cream cone," commented Kowalski.

Classified turned around with a start, "why hello there pengwings," he greeted.

"Hello Classified, what brings you to Denmark?" Private asked.

"We`re on the trail of Dr Brine, somehow he managed to escape from that snow globe I locked him in," the husky explained.

Rico garbled some nonsense but everyone knew it meant, "You locked him in?"

"Ok, somehow Dr Brine managed to escape from the snow globe Private locked him in," Classified corrected. Private blushed with modesty.

Marlene coughed; Private introduced her and Eggy to the north wind.

Sensing something amiss, Classified did a quick head count of the penguins, "where`s Skipper?" he asked, realizing he hadn't been dibble crunched or called a toilet drinker with in the first two minutes of appearing.

"Skipper went on a solo mission over a week ago, we tracked him to Peru, then here after finding out he`d been arrested," Private explained. Classified looked confused.

"Skipper is Danish public enemy number one, it`s a long winded story he wont even tell his brothers about," Marlene clarified.

"Then that would mean Skipper is in Copenhagen jail?" Eva double-checked, skillfully applying a bandage to Kowalski's bump.

"Well he was, but he was bailed out yesterday," Eggy revealed.

"Which is why we need your help," Kowalski informed, coming out of his daze, "Classified, when Private was kidnapped by Dave and we were floating in that little boat, you said you planted tracking devices in us when you tranquilized us, right?" he enquired.

"That`s right Kowalski," Classified confirmed.

"Well can you see if Skipper`s signal is anywhere round here?" Private asked politely.

"Of course," Classified agreed, "for we are the north wind, and no one breaks the wind!" he declared.

"Well said boss," Eva, Short Fuse and Corporal applauded.

"Right everyone, back to the plane!" Classified ordered, "commence operation; pengwing liberation," he proclaimed heroically…

****

**ok, this is starting to get really hectic, three different teams with an average of six members, (if you count MiM as a guardian, which i do) all looking for the same thing, skipper!**

**i still don't own the penguins of madagascar or rise of the guardians **


	11. Kowalskis nap time

**and nope; still don't own penguins of madagascar or rise of the guardians. **

"Right, who`s been leading the mission so far?" Classified asked as the jet began to take off.

"Well that would be Private," Marlene replied.

"Okay then, Kowalski and Rico, would you mind watching out the back incase we get tailed?" the husky requested. The two penguins were happy to oblige (they'd do anything to help Classified as long as there was no lederhosen involved.)

"I don't see any…" Kowalski began but was cut off by a sharp stinging sensation in his left buttock, then something stuck Rico in the head, both collapsed as the tranquilizer took affect.

Private looked at Classified, the little penguin was standing in the exact same spot Skipper was after the canal chase in Venice, "what is it with you and those darts?" he asked the husky.

A little while later, Classified approached Private, who was sitting by the window looking for any sign of a certain winter spirit in the clouds.

"Looking for something particular out there?" Classified asked.

"No, not really," Private lied, he wanted to keep his fascination with the guardians secret from the north wind as Classified would probably call it childish.

"Look, Private, I've been thinking, why don't we drop you and the others back at the Central Park Zoo and we`ll find Skipper for you," Classified suggested.

"No, sorry Classified but I vowed that I would find Skipper, no matter what it takes, and I intend to keep my word," Private explained, "and don't even think about using us as a distraction cause you and I both know how _that_ turned out last time," he pointed out. The husky looked at the floor.

"Besides, when I was very young, Skipper taught me something very important about missions and adventures," Private began, before starting to sing;

**_There`s always going to be another mountain, i'm always going to want to make it move, always going to be an uphill battle, sometimes i'm going to have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It`s the climb._**

**_I can almost see it that dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying, "You'll never reach it". Every step i'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction, and my faith is shaking, but I got keep trying, gotta keep my head held high. _**

**_There`s always going to be another mountain, i'm always going to want to make it move, always going to be an uphill battle, sometimes i'm going to have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It`s the climb. _**

**_The struggles I'm facing, the chances i'm taking, sometimes might knock me down, but no, i'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments that, I'm going to remember most yeah, just keep on going. And I, got to be strong, just keep pushing on. _**

**_There`s always going to be another mountain, i'm always going to want to make it move, always going to be an uphill battle, sometimes i'm going to have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It`s the climb._**

**_Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side... I can almost see it, that dream i'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying, "You'll never reach it"._**

Classified nodded at the wisdom of Private`s words, " ok, you just tell me what to do and I'll do it," he informed. Short fuse, Corporal and Eva gasped collectively. They`d never seen their boss relinquish command before.

"Thanks Agent Classified," Private said gratefully as a flurry of snowflakes whirled past the jet window.


End file.
